Characters
Wheelchair Guy Wheelchair Guy is the first playable character in Happy Wheels, and the mascot of the game. He is infamous for his flying ability, appearance on the menu, and role as a hobo in Divine Intervention, (another game made by Jim Bonacci). He is an elderly man who appears to have been picked up of the street and became some kind of psychotic daredevil in a jet/rocket-powered wheelchair. The propulsion system explodes in a 'landmine' type explosion if the wheelchair is broken enough. His catchphrases include: "Ohhhhh! My leg!" and "Save me!" making him the most talkitive of all the charcters. Controls *'Down - Reverse' *'Left - Lean backwards' *'Right - Lean forwards' *'Z - Eject' *'Shift - Turn rocket counter-clockwise' *'Ctrl - Turn rocket clockwise' *'Space - Enable rocket' Controls After Ejecting *'Up - Straighten arms and legs' *'Down - Curl into ball' *'Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head' *'Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards' *'Space - Grab' Segway Guy Segway Guy is the second playable character in happy wheels. His vehicle is a spring-loaded segway. His attire is a white bicycle helmet and a light blue/grey tuxedo accompanied by a red tie and black shoes. Segway Guy appears to be a middle-aged businessman, possibly of the upper-class (based on the fact that he owns a segway). He is slightly fatter than other playable characters. Segway Guy is often the forced character used in levels where the player is told to immediately eject because the segway can easily be held by small circles or squares. Segway Guy, Effective Shopper, and the man of the Moped Couple are the three characters capable of reattaching to his vehicle after ejection. He is also infamous for frequently breaking his legs when he falls down a big distance Controls *'Up - Accelerate' *'Down - Reverse' *'Left - Lean backwards' *'Right - Lean forwards' *'Z - Eject' *'Shift - Straighten Legs Up' *'Ctrl - Bend Legs Down' *'Space - Jump' Controls After Ejecting *'Up - Straighten arms and legs' *'Down - Curl into ball' *'Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head ' *'Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards' *'Space - Grab with hands ' *'Ctrl- Bend knee 1, Straighten knee 2, shift arms.' *'Shift - Bend knee 2, Straighten knee 1, shift arms.' 'Irresponsible Dad + Timmy' Irresponsible Dad is the third character addition to Happy Wheels. As the name suggests, he is an irresponsible father who allows his son to be taken into the dangerous world of Happy Wheels. His son is controllable using the same keys as him. He wears a white helmet similar to Segway Guy's, a turquoise shirt, black belt, khaki shorts, black sneakers and white socks. His child (there is no specific name specified for the child, although most call him Timmy.) wears an orange shirt, green shorts, and red sneakers with white socks. Irresponsible Dad is known for his manouverability to fly if enough skill is used. He is also noted to be almost twice his normal speed when he is on the bikes front wheel. There is a common glitch where when Timmy dies multiple red converse shoes will fall off instead of -on normal non-mutans, two.. Irresponsible Dad is the most forced character, right next to Segway Guy. Irresponsible Dad makes the cry "Damnit!" if his child is killed. As well as "Oh God!" He, along with Wheelchair Guy, are the only two characters who can talk while the other six (including timmy) just sceam and moan Controls *'Up - Accelerate' *'Down - Reverse' *'Left - Lean back' *'Right - Lean forwards' *'Z - Eject' *'Shift - Eject Dad' *'Ctrl - Eject child' *'Space - Brake' *'C - Change camera to view child' Controls After Eject *'Up - Straighten arms and legs' *'Down - Curl into ball' *'Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head' *'Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards' *'Space - Grab with hands' Effective Shopper Effective Shopper (also called fat mommy) is the fourth addition to Happy Wheels. She was the first female character in Happy Wheels, and was the only one until the addition of the Moped Couple. Her gore is different than other characters, more likely due to her unusual shape. Her vehicle is a scooter with a shopping basket on the front carrying many knock-off goods such as: "Cock Cola" (that can be broken, releasing a spray of soda for a brief moment), Mayonnaise, sausages, a baguette, a bag of sugar, two packs of Marlboro cigarettes, and a box of "biscuits", which I assume are cheap knock-offs of Wheat Thins. Effective Shopper cannot jump as far as other characters due to her weight (she has the highest in-game density of all characters). She wears a green shirt, ripped blue shorts, earrings and nothing more. She was once updated so that when you are to eject with her, she bounces off her seat, which helped her get out of her vehicle. She can also reattach back onto her cart. One well known problem which frequently occurs with this character is when NPC body parts or other objects get jammed inside the character's leg-space area, which causes slowed movement and low jumping. She is prone to head explosions, decapitations, and most likely heart attacks because after all, she's fat. Controls *'Up - Accelerate' *'Down - Reverse' *'Left - Lean back' *'Right - Lean forwards' *'Z - Eject' *'Space - Jump' Controls After Eject *'Up - Straighten arms and legs' *'Down - Curl into ball' *'Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head' *'Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards' *'Space - Grab with hands' *'Ctrl- Bend knee 1, Straighten knee 2, shift arms.' *'Shift - Bend knee 2, Straighten knee 1, shift arms.' Moped Couple The Moped Couple is the fifth addition to Happy Wheels. The couple consists of a man and a woman on a moped (mobility scooter). The Moped Couple is notable for its boost ability, which allows it to achieve a great speed for a short amount of time. The Moped Couple is based on skill, as it is the most difficult to maneuver due to the Moped's heavy weight. The man wears a brown sweater over a pink undershirt, black pants, and black shoes. The woman wears a red shirt, a black skirt, grey pants, and black shoes. The man is capable of reattaching to the Moped. Jim Bonacci allowed users to submit their own sounds for the Moped Couple, but so far the man and woman only have the voice of Segway Guy and Effective Shopper respectively. Controls *'Up - Accelerate' *'Down - Reverse' *'Left - Lean back' *'Right - Lean forwards' *'Z - Eject husband (Tapping Z will keep the wife grabbing him)' *'Shift - Eject wife' *'Space - Speed boost' *'Ctrl - Brake' *'C - Change view to woman' Controls After Eject *'Up - Straighten arms and legs' *'Down - Curl into ball' *'Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head' *'Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards' *'Space - Grab with hands' 'Lawn-Mower Guy' The Lawn-Mower Guy is the sixth addition to Happy Wheels. And is just like the Effective Shopper, The Lawn-Mower Guy cannot jump as far as other characters due to his weight, But his Lawn Mower can do alot of damage. He wears a White Shirt, Blue Jeans, and Red and White sneakers. One well known problem which frequently occurs with this character is when NPC body parts or other objects get jammed inside the character's leg-space area, which causes slowed movement and low jumping. He is prone to head explosions, decapitations, and most likely heart attacks because after all, He's fat. Controls *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean back *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Space - Jump Controls After Eject *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab with hands *Ctrl- Bend knee 1, Straighten knee 2, shift arms. *Shift - Bend knee 2, Straighten knee 1, shift arms.